


File and Rank

by pastmistakes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin!Kakashi, Jounin!Iruka, M/M, kakairu kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastmistakes/pseuds/pastmistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi is a chuunin who can't seem to catch a break. Naruto is a brat, Mizuki is a jerk, and Iruka is way out of his league.  </p>
<p>Response to a KakaIru kink meme request for Jounin!Iruka and Chuunin!Kakashi (can't find original request.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	File and Rank

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kakashi/Iruka. Don't like? GTFO

Class was going smoothly that morning. Well, as smoothly as it went with Shikamaru already snoring, Chouji already eating lunch and Kiba playing with Akamaru. Despite those things being individually annoying and collectively infuriating. Those were all things that Hatake Kakashi, chuunin of Konoha, could ignore in order to embrace the mostly calm silence of his classroom. Clam that only accompanied the absence of one yellow haired, orange clad, ball of energy...

 "UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" 

 Collectively his class turned to face the window in the direction from which the bellow had carried all the way from across town. 

Kakashi sighed, so much for a peaceful day. Not that Kakashi was complaining too much, after all, said bellow and said ball of energy both belonged to one Umino Iruka who seemed to be back home after a month long mission to Cloud Country. 

Umino Iruka was one of Konoha's elite and mysterious jounin and (secretly) the self appointed guardian of the nine-tails vessel. He was also the owner of one of the finest asses this side of Fire Country and currently held the record for the longest crush Kakashi had ever had on anyone ever. 

Iruka was cool, calm, and collected and treated everyone with politeness and respect... unless Naruto was involved. Then it was gloves-off no-more-Mr.-Nice-Jounin. Unfortunately most Naruto related issues also involved Kakashi and Kakashi's excuses of,  _'I was going to get him eventually...'_  and _''mah... he must have improved his stealth skills cause I didn't even notice he was gone,'_ had long since worn thin on Iruka's nerves.  

Like clockwork, fifteen minutes later a knock on his classroom door revealed a bound and gagged Naruto being dragged in by deceptively calm looking Umino Iruka. Though one could never really tell what Iruka was really thinking. 

Umino Iruka wore his hitaiate low enough to mask _both_ his eyes. Nearly down to the tip of his nose. 

Kakashi had heard many rumors and speculations as to why, but few seemed to make sense. Sure Iruka had a temper and sometimes he was kinda terrifying, but for the most part he was sweet and kind and made Kakashi's insides feel like warm custard. Thus Kakashi just knew that Iruka couldn't possibly, ' _turn people into stone with his glare'_ or _'set your underwear on fire with just a snap of his fingers.'_  Besides, if that was true Naruto would have long since turned to stone and he was pretty sure impeding ones vision had nothing to do with their ability to snap their fingers. Kakashi was also pretty sure he wasn't blind under there either. He'd more than once seen the man lift it just enough to take a peak at something from underneath. It was never enough to see anything beneath the mask though.

"Sorry to interrupt your class again like this Kakashi-sensei..." Iruka began as he gave the rope a sharp tug for emphasis. 

Naruto squawked at the mistreatment and began flopping around in protest like a fish out of water. Kakashi watched the amusing show for a moment before turning back to Iruka. "It's fine Iruka-san, thank you for retrieving him..." He held out his hand to take the rope from the other man.

Iruka set his lips into a stern line which indicated to Kakashi that he had more to say on the subject but was holding back in front of Kakashi's class. Instead Iruka just nodded and said, "I'll entrust you to deal out a swift and cruel punishment." This caused Naruto to begin flopping around in protest again.

Kakashi nodded dutifully to his superior and Iruka left the class room with an ab-outface. 

When he was gone, Kakashi looked at Naruto long and hard trying to figure out what to do to punish the boy. Nothing ever seemed to work on this one.   

The boy stared right back at him. Defiant as-all-hell.

After a few moments Kakashi decided the only fair thing he could do was to sic the rest of the class on the boy. He considered himself a decent teacher with a strong philosophy about teamwork and camaraderie. His teaching style was heavily built around group reward and punishment. They were supposed to laugh and cry together and support and strengthen each other as a unit. If one fell back, it was everyone's responsibility to pick that person up. It was a typical punishment from him even though it seemed especially cruel for Naruto whom they already hated... Try as he may Kakashi could not get them to accept him into the group.

"Hmm... Pop quiz." The class wailed as Kakashi smiled at them. Inwardly he sighed, Naruto would not benefit from this, if anything it might only make things worse, further isolating him from the rest of the class. He knew it was cruel, Naruto was already strongly disliked by most of the other children and nearly every adult in town, but he needed to learn to stop acting out for attention. If he wasn't going to listen to the adults, Iruka included, he would at least hear the message from his peers. Not to mention, while grade school punishments weren't exactly fun, they were good learning opportunities. Sometimes they ended up as fond memories and even built friendships. Unfortunately not with Naruto.

Kakashi found himself sighing again after Naruto did his pop quiz bunshin. Looks like the kid wasn't going to pass again this year. It was disappointing really. If he could just pass this test he would immediately be assigned to Iruka's genin team, and while Iruka stood firmly by his claim of being non-bias Kakashi knew he cared very deeply for the boy and would take his training very seriously. 

Later, as he watched Naruto scrub the faces of the Hokage Monument, Kakashi pondered the odd pair that was Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto. Few people knew that whilst he wasn't away on missions Iruka took care of Naruto as best he could. Kakashi had been shocked when the Hokage had told him those many years ago. Now when he thinks back on it Kakashi is pretty sure that was when his little crush on the jounin began. On the outside, it looked like Iruka hated the vessel of the creature that had killed his parents. Iruka was often the one to voluntarily deal with the boy, doling out punishments and stopping Naruto's shenanigans in their tracks. What the rest of Konoha didn't know was that Iruka's intentions were golden, he really just wanted the blond to grow up strong and smart and to help him find his place in the world. 

Kakashi spent a lot of time pondering the reason for this. In the end he always concluded that there was none other than Iruka was just a really great guy. 

Naruto even claimed to know what Iruka's face looked like without the hitaiate. Kakashi had once overheard him saying that Iruka had, 'nice eyes and a humongous scar on his face.' Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what 'humongous' was to a ten year old, but if Iruka did have a scar it couldn't have been _that_ big if it didn't extend past his nose. Kakashi was more irked with by the 'nice eye' part of the comment... what did an eleven year old know about anything like that? Kakashi had once ventured to ask the boy for more details but the little runt just smiled cheekily and tried to get him to take off his own mask in return. Sometimes he wondered if the boy was somehow privy to Kakashi's feelings; the perceptive little shit.  

When Kakashi became the boy's teacher the responsibility for keeping Naruto in line became his... or at least it was supposed to be in part Kakashi's. Guilt washed over him. Iruka tried so hard on his preciously scarce time off to help the boy, but Kakashi could only treat him as he would any other student. It was both fair and unfair that Kakashi did not extend special treatment to Naruto, but he did not know how to make it better.  

Often times Kakashi really wished he could do something for Naruto. They were similar in a way... both were shunned for their father's actions and both could not live up to the legacy of their blood lines. Not that Naruto knew anything about his heritage but, like Kakashi, they both seemed to lack the same level of potential their fathers were gifted with. He hoped that Naruto would not grow up to look exactly like his father. Life as a low skill shinobi with the face of a legend was pretty much a death sentence. Wearing a mask helped but it didn't stop every enemy from recognizing him. Not to mention the toll it took on his love life. 

Kakashi sighed, his love life consisted of reading Icha Icha and dreaming about what Iruka's warm tan skin might feel like. Sad really. Kakashi wasn't usually a reserved person, but Iruka was just on a completely different level than he was. After the death of the Fourth and the disappearance of the Sannin, the Third had hand picked Umino Iruka to be his last student. It was pretty much an unspoken truth that Iruka would be the next Hokage (although he would deny it if asked directly and point at Azuma.) 

As Naruto began cleaning the last of the paint, Kakashi felt a warm chakra presence slide up against his. Despite being caught unawares he played it cool, "Yes Iruka-san?" He asked in his most bored, exasperated, stop-tugging-at-my-pant-leg-kid voice. It was a running gag between the two of them and he enjoyed keeping Iruka guessing. Iruka would scold him for his lack of awareness, but Kakashi would insist he'd just been ignoring Iruka. Iruka was, of course, correct. 

Iruka was silent for a moment, and Kakashi looked over to see if he'd just imagined the presence. The jounin stood quietly with his head turned to where Naruto worked. "Are you satisfied with your life as a chunnin Kakashi-sensei?"

Had the question come from anyone else Kakashi would have taken great offence to it. As it were, Iruka seemed so sincere that Kakashi answered honestly, "Sometimes... I wish I were stronger for the sake of protecting what's precious..." he paused for a moment to take in Iruka's strong but seemingly fragile silhouette under the summer moon, "But I have accepted who I am. I contribute to the village in my own way... so yes."

Iruka nodded slowly, "Sometimes I think... that I too would have found... satisfaction." He took a long resigned breath, "Do you think he would be able to?" Iruka asked as he nods towards Naruto.

"No I don't." Kakashi replied honestly without hesitation. "But I think he's just made of cruder metal than either of us." Kakashi says. He smiles when Iruka turns to him, tilting his head curiously. "Makes him twice as interesting and five times as hard to work with." 

"Iruka!" Naruto shouts. He's finished cleaning and starts climbing up the ropes. 

"I've always wanted to teach... but it doesn't look like that time has come just yet..." Iruka says as they watch Naruto entangle himself in the harness and start flailing. 

"No, not quite yet." Kakashi agrees as Naruto pulls out a kunai and cuts himself free. "But I'm sure the end product will be spectacular either way."

Iruka smiles. Kakashi thinks its a beautiful smile. He wonders if it reaches his eyes.

Just as Naruto rushes up to them to barrel into Iruka, Iruka asks, "Would you like to join us for dinner Kakashi-sensei?" 

It's enough to stop Naruto in his tracks, "HEY! Why are you inviting pervert-sensei!? I hate it when he comes with us! He always orders weird stinky stuff and eats too fast to see his face!"

Iruka bonks him on the head for it, "Consider it your punishment for being a rude little brat!"

Kakashi laughs, "Why yes Iruka-san I'd be happy to join you." Not in the least offended. He loves spending time with Iruka and they would get to be alone after Naruto was sent home. Sure Iruka was going to talk his ear off about Naruto but Iruka's love for the boy was the reason Kakashi had fallen for the jounin in the first place. 

"AWE MAN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for your kudos/comments.


End file.
